<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off to the races by kiry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304905">Off to the races</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry'>kiry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*14年旧档<br/>是《The Thief》by jassy的后续，车主与偷车贼，以及老男人和他甜蜜的情人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off to the races</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>奥兰多时常爬上维果书房里的跑步机。<br/>“为什么？你的身材很迷人。”男人不解地看着他踹掉脱鞋，认真地换上棉袜和耐克。<br/>“这是自我修养，亲爱的。”奥兰多摁下五档速度的按钮。“不用我问你为什么要做那些可笑的冥思了吧？”<br/>维果在奥兰多的身体随着跑步机动起来之前拍了把他的屁股：“‘冥想’，还有那才叫真正的自我修养。”<br/>奥兰多咧咧嘴，给他一个“我就知道我们没法互相理解”的装模作样的惋惜眼神。没人需要理解别人或者被理解，只要有名车，庄园，床和美丽的情人，他们就有了在一起的借口。<br/>维果体贴地泡好了柠檬蜂蜜冻进冰箱。他知道奥兰多喜欢剧烈运动之后来点“冰冰凉凉甜甜”的东西，这个坏习惯使他事后常常被软磨硬泡地糊弄到厨房给年轻人现做冰水。维果对所有的情人都很温柔，但温柔和纵容根本是两个级别。过去他一直认为事后允许对方借用浴室已经仁至义尽，可直到他睡眼朦胧地合上书去冰箱拿蜂蜜水，他才察觉到自己对床另一边的熟睡过去的男人太纵容了。<br/>维果确实喜欢奥兰多。他有挺久一段时间没回城，对方搬进来的一个月里，维果从他身上看到了更多狡黠和聪明之外的东西。这个年轻人比他们的初见更惹人喜爱，除了硬邦邦的炸鱼薯条和廉价汽车杂志，他几乎能包容并忍受奥兰多带来的一切甜蜜负担。他养得起一只聒噪的小金丝雀，也不在乎该死的媒体人。<br/>综上所述，他们的不正当同居生活很愉快。<br/>“嘿...你怎么，呼，进来了？”奥兰多稍显惊讶的声音夹杂在喘息里颤抖着。“你总是嫌...嫌我跑步的屋里冷气太强...”<br/>这次维果的视线没看着他的脸，相反他持续盯着男人黑色短裤下来回颤动的下体，然后才慢吞吞地回到上面。他的卷发留长了，被主人懒散地束起，汗水从柔软的发丝一直淌到脖子，失水似的洗便全身，在灯光下闪闪发亮。维果的目光又回到起点，回忆起不久前他的臀部肌肉也像现在一样微微颤抖着，还有他的汗液和喘息——<br/>奥兰多突然从跑步机上跳下来，站在他面前，运动过后的脸颊一片潮红：“妈的，够了。”<br/>维果指了指冰箱的方向，好心提醒：“你的柠檬蜂蜜不要了？”<br/>“在你用眼睛扒光我之前，我还喝得上吗？”奥兰多反问，汗水流到嘴唇上，借此他给了他一个咸涩的亲吻，随后轻快地离开。“所以我的脚步最好快点，让我既能喝口水，也能和你在浴室碰个面。”<br/>噢，不一定得是床。<br/>维果笑了，他最好想点花招把握住这具“冰冰凉凉甜甜”的身体。</p><p>***<br/>奥兰多没来过维果的家——准确来说是屋子。他原先只以小偷的身份光顾过环境管理车库，而现在他正以一个自己都搞不清的身份进了维果的家门，和他牵着手。<br/>房子很美丽，真正的豪宅，但比起他心爱的车明显少了些用心，它精致的装潢就像是从任何一本高端的装修手册照搬下来的，除了那几张……<br/>“《鲁昂大教堂》。”奥兰多讶异地张大嘴，唇形随后展露成一个戏谑的笑容。“我没法把一个刚刚对我施暴的人和莫奈柔美的色彩联想到一起。”<br/>维果掐住他的臀肉不轻不重地拧一下。“对于大摇大摆的偷车贼，我认为我已经表现得相当宽容了。”<br/>他恼怒地拍开男人的手，臀部酥麻的痛感刺激得他说话都带着轻微的颤抖：“容我再强调一遍，'借用者'……'借用者'！”<br/>维果的一只手轻浮地游走在奥兰多的腰臀附近，另一只手扳过他的下巴亲吻他：“是的，我亲爱的借用者先生……你懂得非常多，并不是每个偷车贼都能叫出莫奈的名字。”<br/>他翻了个白眼，决定不再追究借用与偷窃的区别问题。他专心地回吻着维果，在他们亲吻的间隙中回答：“我曾经造访过另一位屋主，他藏着晨间的教堂……墨西哥，你知道，不太正当的来源。”<br/>“他也把你领进屋了吗？”<br/>“没有。你是第一个……好了，我们该到楼上干点正事了。”奥兰多不耐烦地说，“我的裤子裹得我发烫。”<br/>男人和他恰恰相反，继续充满耐心地吻着他的嘴角，慢慢牵引他受伤的臀部走上楼梯。每次维果的手划过裤子后面，奥兰多就感到一阵火辣辣的战栗。通往卧室的路仿佛走了一个世纪那么久，直到那张巨大的柔软的床进入他的视线，他才放松地笑起来，搂住维果的脖子。<br/>“为我降温，维。”<br/>“随时随地，奥利。”男人同样选择简短地称呼他，他的嘴唇拱起，圆润的“L”滑出他的嘴唇，奥兰多瞬间就爱上了这两个音节，它们听起来性感极了。<br/>他们再度接吻时，紧贴的胸膛微微放松，以便他们腾出手解开对方的衣服。奥兰多很庆幸自己的皮衣只有一条爽快的拉链，而一颗颗解开维果的扣子，借此抚摸男人精壮的胸口也别有一番乐趣。他们在车库都没太费心整理着装，为的就是此刻争分夺秒地脱掉它们——但结果却偏往了奇怪的方向。<br/>奥兰多睁开眼睛，发现自己被剥得一干二净，正在吻咬他脖子的人却仍挂着敞开的衬衫，欲望懒洋洋地跃出牛仔裤，和刚刚一样。<br/>“这不公平。”他喘了口气，随即被向后推在床上，屁股蹭上床单使他的呼吸更急促了些。“这不公平！”他嚷道。<br/>维果竖起的食指压在他的嘴唇上：“你无权声张不公。”<br/>他的声音很低，沉沉地落在耳边，像一朵火苗燃进他的大脑，把他的神经点着，烧成一片火海。奥兰多不得不为此呻吟起来。<br/>“我们刚才在外面有点着急了……”维果揉着他的额发，从头顶吻他到下巴。“如果你不太心急的话，我们可以慢慢来。”<br/>慢慢来。这是奥兰多最恨的三个字。他喜欢维果的车，不仅仅因为它们名贵美丽。那些都是次要的，比起车本身，他更爱飙升的速度，爱那十分钟的其他车要跑一小时的路程。他一向喜欢快，喜欢速战速决，不然他为什么愿意陪给他口交的酒吧男孩喝一杯？<br/>“妈的。”奥兰多骂道。他忽然明白他和维果永远都没办法维持同样的节奏。比如他们同样喜欢车，同样迷恋F1接近飞翔的速度，但维果钟情的是速度达到天空时的宁静，而奥兰多享受提速的过程。<br/>若在平时，他才不会在意这些鸡毛蒜皮的价值观问题。可牵扯到床和性，这就要了命。</p><p>***<br/>奥兰多第三次搅动舌头抗拒他温和的亲吻时，维果聚集起来的好脾气似乎又要消耗完了。他的表情一定显得十分可怕，年轻人在他的注视下紧张地把臀部埋到柔软的床里，以为他又要打他。<br/>“看起来你喜欢，嗯，粗暴点的？”维果双手撑在他两侧，微微直起身。<br/>“我想是的……”奥兰多安抚地吻吻他的下巴，确定他眼中的笑意后松了口气，俏皮的微笑浮上嘴角。“我后面还能吞下点别的什么，除了掌掴。”<br/>他眯起眼睛。“我以为你刚刚吻我脸颊的意思是你很享受呢。”<br/>“仅限于轻微疼痛……我不是受虐狂。”身下的人厚脸皮地笑，露出甜甜的酒窝。他的外表比他二十九岁的年纪小得多，左脸上的酒窝很深，他的笑容像黑洞一样把维果拉到未知的境界。<br/>奥兰多总使他措不及防。维果被吸引、失去理智、越过安全线。他盯着他天真而热情的双眼，忽然疑惑起谁才是掌控一切的那个。<br/>他超乎他所有的想象，维果不得不承认奥兰多难以被掌控。但他还搂着他，抚摸着他的身体。越难被收服的猎物越能引起兴趣，何况在他十指扣住年轻人的手时，他就接受了这场迷乱的冒险。<br/>只是偶尔的妥协并不代表缴械投降。<br/>“想通了，古板的老家伙？”奥兰多磨蹭着他的欲望，双唇不满地微微撅起。<br/>维果的回答是直接把他翻了身，亲吻他的脖颈和耳后，含住他的耳垂细细研磨。抓住奥兰多持续抗议的扭动，指尖划过对方红肿的臀瓣，在入口处兜了一圈，继而生涩地，没经任何润滑，给予。<br/>奥兰多的背颤抖地弓起，身体迅速泛红。“感受到你喜欢的了？”他柔柔地吻着年轻人的尾脊，同时给予更疼痛的刺激。第一声呻吟终于泄出喉咙，他跪趴在维果面前，半支撑的双手揪住床单，脚趾蜷缩着，尽力隐忍。<br/>他的内壁干燥柔软，紧紧抓住维果的手指。“不够…还不够让我喜欢。”他绷紧的声音令维果忍不住再次附身埋入他的发间，撤出手指时便松懈下来，穴口失去准心，失望地收缩，叫嚣欲求。<br/>“你他妈真是个小疯子。”维果咕哝道。<br/>奥兰多以哭泣般的呜咽回答“是的”，几乎放肆地摇摆臀部：“干我，维果！当个好人，做我们都想做的！”<br/>他失去了思考的能力，在他失去理智和底线之后。<br/>当他——原始地——刺进奥兰多的身体，他觉得自己也是疯了。<br/>甬道经历先前的扩张仍紧得发烫。维果每一步微小的推进都能让奥兰多痉挛似的颤抖起来。他尽量轻缓小心，粗暴是一回事，受伤就不好说了。托奥兰多的福，这次进入使他们两个人都相当痛苦。他的身体非常、非常紧致，维果完成推进的途中贴着奥兰多的背，咬住他的肩膀，听到他的叫喊中多了些呼痛的部分。直到他完全没入奥兰多的身体，牙齿才离开他，留下一排清晰深切的牙印。<br/>奥兰多偏过头瞅着他，好像要说点什么。维果看到他的下唇被咬得泛出血丝，呈现艳丽的鲜红色。他把刚刚喂过他的手指塞进他嘴里：“别说话…在你宣布下一个嗜好之前，先让我动动。”<br/>他发现自己的声音也颤得不行。</p><p>***<br/>奥兰多看到男人面部充血的样子，暗自弯起嘴角。他想说：“吻我。”<br/>可他没有得到亲吻，不过用两根手指和甜蜜的律动替代服务他的嘴，似乎也不坏。<br/>奥兰多伸出舌尖轻舔指甲，随即含住它们。他无微不至地照顾着每一根搅动在他口腔中的手指，让维果手上的每一处微不足道的伤疤都融化在他湿热的口中。手指牵引出晶莹的津液，他把它抹在那片玫瑰色的花海里，顺势来到他的腰间。<br/>维果箍住他纤细的腰，拇指撑在他的双臀上画着圈，形成一种温柔的瘙痒感。奥兰多为此抖动了一下，却好像把维果的坚挺夹得更紧，殊不知这轻微的举动是一根导火索。背后传来一声轻哼，他开始有节奏的抽动。<br/>男人驾驭着奥兰多的身体，如同他驾驭F1一样自如。他可以用最棒的手法加速，直到突破速度的极致点。<br/>奥兰多不断向后顶着维果，想让他更用力地靠近自己。就像他要开他的车，在他自以为完美的行程中理所当然地插一脚。<br/>而结局都是相同的——他被男人制服了。维果退出一些，但仍留在他身体里，扣住他的腰翻过他，把他的双手伸过头顶摁住，空出来的一只手分开他的腿，将它缠在自己臀上。他的意图很明确：宣告主动权。<br/>好吧，他毕竟是奥兰多见过最性感的人和商业帝国的“国王”。于是他停止挣扎，无辜地耸耸肩——这个动作由于躺平的姿势显得可笑——盯着维果的嘴唇：“你赢了，国王殿下。”<br/>奥兰多是聪明人，他会选择在正确的时候屈服。一味倔强没有任何好处，他会先把眼前的甜头吃干抹净，管他的下一步。他通常这么做，但……<br/>他感到压制双手的力道轻了许多，马上它们便恢复自由。“我很高兴你这么想，奥利。”维果微笑起来，灰色的眼睛里闪耀沾满情欲的残忍的光芒。<br/>但他遇上了维果这个小偷。维果同样“借用”走了他的沉着冷静，“傲慢的借用”。<br/>奥兰多的腹部绷得很紧。慌乱地迎来第二轮进攻。对方大概牢记住了那句“我喜欢粗暴”，欲望一次次更深地冲击着他体内顶端的临界点。囊袋不断拍打原本就肿痛的臀部，使奥兰多频频呼喊维果名字的同时夹杂了许多乱七八糟的脏话。他胡乱地伸手覆上自己的挺立来回滑动，感到越来越多快感的堆积，像一支支绑在一起的烟花，等待烧尽引线盛放的时刻到来——<br/>维果堵住他铃口的高贵手指瞬间变成噩梦之源。<br/>“该死的，松手！”他几乎尖叫着。“松手，维！”<br/>对方露出笑容——那个谈判场上志在必得的冷淡、邪恶、掌控的微笑。奥兰多的双手重新被制住，他本人早已浑身疲软，索性懒得再挣扎了。反正维果的力气大得可怕。<br/>男人奖赏他的贵行，附身用舌尖抚慰上两粒凸起。他深深吸一口气，感受到噬咬很快使它们变得和他的欲望一样硬。<br/>“释放我。”——奥兰多从牙缝里挤出这句完整的话。“看在上帝的份上！”<br/>维果淡淡的眉毛弯起来：“噢，我大概得当一回冒牌的天神了。”他仁慈地松手，但仍然用严厉的目光禁止奥兰多自顾自的行为。“别急，贪婪的人，和上帝一起。”他说。欲望进出几次后，他转而抓住那片高温的皮肤，并抠挖它的柔软，然后用力一顶——<br/>他们默契地同时达到顶点，用自己的炙热给对方标记上独一无二的信号。<br/>哦，维果，维果。奥兰多迷迷糊糊地想着。维果真是棒极了。<br/>他头晕目眩，被拉起来和男人长长地分享一个吻，使他稍微清醒过来。他目送维果退出他的身体，低头啄了一口男人低调垂下的柔软，恋恋不舍道：“Farewell，迷人的家伙。”<br/>维果顶顶他的屁股：“它可随时欢迎你的光临。”<br/>“你在说你的车库？”奥兰多大胆地笑着。他在今晚学会了什么叫做“有恃无恐”。感谢好老师。</p><p>***<br/>浴室里已经积攒少许氤氲的蒸汽，蒙在镜面上化作水珠滴落下来。<br/>维果不介意被打湿的衣物。花洒宜人的水温润洗他的后背，而他胸前抱着奥兰多。汗液蒸发带走年轻人一部分热度，他的体温偏凉。维果从身后吻他的肩膀，如愿尝到沐浴露甜腻的味道。一只手抚过他的脖颈，运动后的脉搏不知疲惫地跳动，维果可以清晰地触摸到奥兰多蓬勃的活力。<br/>“难怪是个贼。”他低笑道，把气息吹进奥兰多耳朵里，并感受对方的微颤。<br/>“在纠结我们的老问题之前……”年轻人转身正面给他抱着，稍稍有些反应的欲望顶上他的，“我们的嘴可以抽空做些其他的事。”<br/>他迎来了奥兰多的唇舌。对方将不均匀的吐息输送给他，他掰开他的下巴照单全收。<br/>维果揉捏他的欲望，手指探到囊袋，发现它们出奇的火热。他想到跑步机上奥利不断摩擦的双腿，加深亲吻的同时握紧了几分。<br/>他知道他和酒吧男孩们的事，但惊奇于他依然如此敏感。<br/>“是你太棒了，维。”他说，好像还认真地掰手指数数，最后嬉皮笑脸地放弃了。“你是我经历过最棒的。”<br/>的确如此。他想。被握住的挺立已经释放出来，少许液体留在他衣服上，但他还是一点都不介意。<br/>奥兰多双脚发软地摊在他手里。“浴室有很多好玩的东西…”他扬起沾满水珠的亮晶晶的面庞。那是维果意识到的第一个瞬间。<br/>“留着点体力，我们有更重要的事做。”他再次吻上他的唇，暗自做了某个决定。</p><p>***<br/>奥兰多从未想过会有这么一天——呃，他也许想过，但那是构造在“不可能有这么一天”的基础上。<br/>“你的迈凯轮，嗯，你带我来到它面前，”他结结巴巴地说，“你在…邀请我？”<br/>这次是车座还是引擎盖？<br/>维果温柔地捏捏他的脸颊。“这是你的原话，奥利，记得吗？我只是等到了这一天而已。”<br/>奥兰多体内的小人在尖叫。他的惊喜一定是全写在脸上了，不然老家伙的哼笑是在对谁？他懊恼地咬了咬自己的舌头，忽然觉得自己跟个女学生一样，面对心仪的教授欲语还休地低下头，蠢透了。<br/>于是他抬头，直逼维果的眼睛。</p><p>***<br/>“我还以为你会让我开呢。”年轻人撅起嘴唇嘟囔着。<br/>“不，我才不会让它再栽到沙漠里去。”维果挖苦道。他瞥到奥兰多的手眷恋地放在挡把上，便覆上他的手。<br/>“出发吧。”他说。十秒后他们听见了呼啸而过的风。</p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>